I will Never Forget About You
by animewriter02
Summary: Tsuna x Reader One shot fic! Tsuna is suffering from memory loss, after throwing himself on top of you, when a car came accelerating towards the both of you. Did he forget about you? What will he think of you as?


**I Will Never Forget About You**

You were walking along a road, with your boyfriend, Sawada Tsunayoshi. He went out with Kyoko for a while, but broke up with her, three months ago, after finding out about her true personality. She was kind and innocent, not to mention pretty, but when no-one was around, she was just a plain… female dog. Tsuna never knew that side of her, until she met you.

You knew everything about his mafia business, his crazy hitman tutor, hitman friend, and everything. Anyways, back to the story, you were walking along a road, with Tsuna, at night. He had asked you if he could walk you home, since it was quite late. You agreed, and the both of you were chatting away happily, when a bright light suddenly came, shining at the both of you. You didn't notice, but a car was coming at the both of you. Tsuna, unable to take out his hyper mode pills at the right time, just threw himself on top of you, I order to protect you. The next thing you knew, was that you were sitting beside Tsuna's bed, looking down at his face. The doctor's words echoed in your head.

"He got a bad hit on his head, he might not be able to remember many things…"

What if he forgot about you? You got worried, but shook the idea away, with a positive one.

THE NEXT DAY

When you walked in to Tsuna's room, you found all his friends there, including Kyoko. Tsuna was awake.

"JUUDAIME!" Gokudera shouted.

"Gokudera san. Please be quiet, since the patient just woke up." The doctor interrupted. "Now, Sawada san. Can you recognise everyone here?" The doctor, looked at Tsuna's brown eyes.

"W-well… That is Gokudera kun… Yamamoto, onii san, Lambo, Kyoko chan… and… who's that?" Tsuna said, looking at you.

"Can you remember, juudaime?"

"… I-I don't think so… Who is she?"

Everyone fell silent. Tsuna could remember everything, except for the most important girl in his life. After a few moments, everyone walked out of the room. The doctor called out to you, and you walked over to him.

"Yes, sensei?"

"Well… It seems that Sawada san can not remember you…"

"… Yeah…"

"Well… Because he is important to you, you must try and make him remember who you are."

"How?"

"Maybe take him to a place you two used to go to, read him books you used to read together, that sort of stuff…"

"Ok… Thankyou, sensei." And you walked off, back into Tsuna's room. Everyone went back home, except you. You found yourself in an awkward silence with your boyfriend.

"Uhm… Sorry I can't remember who you are… ehehe… What's your name again?" He laughed nervously.

"[first name] [last name]…"

"Ok! Uhm… Are we… friends?" He asked again. You hesitated. You couldn't just suddenly say 'No, I'm your girlfriend', and shock him.

"… Yeah… Very good friends… Best friends actually…" You mumbled, feeling a whole in your heart when saying that.

"OH! REALLY? I HAVE A BEST FRIEND? I'm so happy!" he smiled. Although Gokudera clung onto his precious boss, he wasn't considered as 'a best friend'.

"Mhm. I'm happy I am your friend as well." You mumbled. Tsuna looked out the windown, and mumbled.

"Kyoko chan is so cute…" He said. You felt like punching a wall. Tsuna had forgotten about Kyoko's true nature.

WHEN TSUNA JUST WOKE UP

"Tsuna kun… Are you ok?" she asked, acting innocent again.

"K-kyoko chan? Y-yeah! I'm fine!" Tsuna laughed nervously. "

"I was so worried!" She cried, suddenly hugging Tsuna. He blushed madly. He still thought he was going out with Kyoko. He totally forgot about you.

"I'm sorry for making you worry…" Tsuna mumbled, wrapping his arms around Kyoko. What he didn't know was that Kyoko was smirking, without anyone noticing.

BACK TO THE NORMAL TIME

You just stared, wide-eyed at what Tsuna just said. Kyoko chan is so cute. Those words kept echoing in your head. Why couldn't he remember you? You planned to bring a book that the both of you used to read together. 'The Kite Runner'.

You had found the book on a shelf in the hospital, and brought it along with you.

"Um… [name] chan. What is that book called?" Tsuna asked.

"Oh, this? It's called Kite runner." And when you had finished that sentence, Tsuna groaned in pain. H clutched his head, and started to groan and shout. Gokudera and Kyoko ran in.

"Juudaime! Are you all right?"

"Tsuna kun!"

"M-my head… I-it Hurts…"

"Stupid Woman! What did you do to Juudaime!" Gokudera yelled at you. The nurse came running in to aid Tsuna. You caught a glimpse of Kyoko glaring at you. You felt like punching her, but you just walked out of the room and outside.

You heard footsteps following you. When you turned around, you found Kyoko and Gokudera following you.

"Oi, stupid woman! Never come to see juudaime, ever again! Because of you, juudaime has to go through all this!"

"I'm sorry [name] chan…" Kyoko mumbled, faking her sympathy for you.

"B-but… I did nothing!" You tried to explain what happened, but Gokudera, interrupted.

"Stop Lying Stupid woman! Kyoko told us everything!" He shouted. What? You thought. Kyoko wasn't there when that happened! No-one was there except you and Tsuna. No-one else. That Kyoko was lying, trying to make everyone hate you.

"You just ran away, leaving juudaime to get hit by the car!" Gokudera shouted. You wanted to cry your heart out right now. Since when did you run away? He was the one who threw himself on top of you. You never ran away.

"Tch." And you turned around to walk away, but stopped to say something. "Before I leave Tsuna… Let me meet him for three more days…" You mumbled.

"Tch. Fine." And gokudera walked away, closely followed by Kyoko. You kicked a tree next to you, making all the leaves fall.

TWO WEEKS LATER, ON THE LAST DAY OF MEETING TSUNA.

You sighed. The last two days, Tsuna kept asking you questions like, 'Are you sure we are just friends?' and, 'How did I first get to know you?' and all that stuff. You just answered with, 'Yes we are just friends.' And with 'We met at the library', and no more was said, and today was the last day you got to meet Tsuna, before forgetting about him.

"So. How's the book?"

"It's fun! But I keep getting headaches when I read it."

"Really?"

"Yeah… Flashbacks keep coming back…" he mumbled.

"Mhm. Maybe you are regaining some of the memories you lost." You said. "Well… It's time to go…" You mumbled. "Bye Tsuna."

"You will come back right?"

"… Yeah… I will…" you mumbled, and turned around to walk away, when something grabbed your hand.

"[name] chan…" Tsuna mumbled. You looked at him, surprised at his sudden action. "… When are you going to stop acting…" He mumbled.

"…? What acting? I'm not acting?" You lied.

"… [name] chan… Stop lying…" and he pulled you into a hug. Your eyes widened.

"[name] chan… I missed you… I already got my memories back a few days ago…" he mumbled. Tears rolled down your cheeks. So… He had finally remembered?

"… Then why did you act like you still couldn't remember me…"

"… I wanted to see how you would try to prevent me from worrying too much… Everytime I got a headache, there would be flashbacks of a girl, laughing with me. She always had a necklace around her neck, and when I saw you with the necklace, I remembered…"

"Heh… No-good Tsuna…"

"… I'm sorry…"

"Just don't throw yourself on me every again."

"Ok." And at this sweet time, Kyoko came in. She saw Tsuna hugging you, and her eyes widened.

"Tsuna kun! Are you ok? Why is she hugging you?" She still tried acting like his girlfriend.

"Kyoko chan. Stop with your act."

"Tsuna… kun?"

"… Go away… I don't want to see you hurting [name] again…" Tsuna mumbled. Kyoko glared at you, and ran out of the room. You exchanged looks with Tsuna, and both of you burst out laughing.

~end of one shot~


End file.
